


Forever

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Ellie misses Alec.  Loosely based on the song”I Don't Wanna Live Forever” by Zayn and Taylor Swift. Fluff.





	

He was still not back. Her friend, the man who had become her constant had disappeared from her life.

Ellie missed him, more than she'd like to admit. She missed the way he called “Miller!”, the way he'd scowl at her, and the way he brought her cups of coffee.

Work was much the same, albeit slow.

Ellie was staring into space, feeling quite bored, when she heard two of her colleagues chattering away. 

“Have you heard the news? DI Hardy's back.” Said one.

“Yeah, my friend saw him the other day.” Replied the other.

Suddenly, Ellie's heart started t beat fast. He was back in Broadchurch-but where?

She decided to text him. "Hello stranger-I've heard that you're back. Drink in the pub tonight? E."

Ellie deliberated sending an x with it, but decided against it, thinking that it would be a bit over familiar.

The DS sent an email, and then checked her phone again. Alec had texted back.

“Yes, I am. Drink in the pub at 8?” His reply was short.

“Yeah, okay :-)” She responded.

5 o’clock rolled around, Ellie made her way home.

“Mummy!” Fred ran into her arms.

“Hello, little chap.” His mum ruffled his hair affectionately. “Where’s Tom?”

“Gone to a friend’s. He’ll be back for 9:30.” Her dad responded.

“Okay.” Ellie replied. “I’m ordering us a takeaway for tea, I’m going out again at 6:45.”

The food came and Ellie ate her tea with Fred and her dad.

“Where are you going, Mummy?” Fred asked.

“I’m going to see Uncle Alec, sweetheart. No, I’m afraid that you can’t come.”

“Say hi to him for me.” Her son replied, and shoved the remnants of his burger in his mouth.

“Lovely. I wonder when you’ll learn some manners?” Said his mum, wrinkling her nose.

A while later…

Ellie entered the pub, having changed from her work things into a purple top, jeans, and boots.

She saw Alec sitting at a table towards the back of the pub, looking at her.

The female smiled hesitantly and made his way towards her.

“Miller.” He stood up and shook her hand.

“Hardy.” She smiled in amusement at him, and the pair sat down.

Ellie saw that he’d ordered her her usual-red wine and  a packet of salted peanuts.

“Thank you.” She smiled, and opened the packet and ate a peanut. “Want one?” She held the packet out to him.

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

“So, how have you been?”

The two chatted at length, about everything from work to what their kids were up to.

“Alec?” Ellie asked after a while. “Why did you ask me to come here? Are we on a date, or is this just a catch up?”

"A date."

She nearly choked on the peanut she was eating. "What?"

"Well Ellie, I missed you. And I realised that I have feelings for you." He responded, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I missed you too." She said quietly with a smile. "And I have feelings for you."

"Really?" Alec asked, a tentative smile on his face.

She reached out and took his hand. "Of course, dummy. I even missed you being grumpy all the time."

He squeezed her hand gently, rubbing it with his thumb. "I felt lost without you. I tried to repair my family, it didn’t work though. Daisy’s come back with me, which is nice.”

“That’s nice.” She smiled.

Alec released her hand and downed the rest of his drink, Ellie following suit.

He stood up and held a hand out. “Shall we go for a walk?”

“Why not?”She smiled, taking it and letting him pull her up.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head and she blushed.

The pair made their way down to the beach, walking along hand in hand.

Ellie sighed in contentment, gazing out to sea. “I’m happy, Alec.” She said. “Right here, with you, looking out to sea… I could stay here forever.”

“Me too.” He replied, pulling her close.

She looked up at him and looped her arms around his neck. They kissed, the waves crashing a few feet away from them.

“Alec?” Ellie asked when they pulled apart for air. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.” He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.


End file.
